


the state of your heart

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [38]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, POV Andrea Sachs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: After ten years of being with someone, Andy should be able to write them the world, shouldn’t she?





	the state of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 prompt: Andy/Miranda - vows.

Ever since Andy started at the _Times_ , the ideas have never stopped flowing. She’s always filling pages with notes and quotes and snappy lines, her mind running quicker than her pen. But now that she’s sitting in her home office and ready to write the most _important_ thoughts of her entire life?

Nothing.

It almost feels like betrayal. After ten years of being with someone, she should be able to write them the world, shouldn’t she? After the ups and downs, the fights, the media circus. It should all be worth more than a blank page.

Andy sighs and tosses her notebook aside, going for her phone. Miranda picks up on the second ring—something she only _ever_ does for Andy.

“ _I’m on my way to the Givenchy proposal_ ,” Miranda says in lieu of a greeting. “ _This car is so slow it’s practically transcending rules of time and space.”_

Andy grins. “I have a confession to make.” Miranda makes a little noise of interest, urging her to go on. “I’m trying to write my vows and I can’t think of a damn thing to say.”

Much to Andy’s surprise, Miranda _laughs_ , a lovely dry sound Andy cherishes. “ _Then don’t say anything. Nothing at all_.” She pauses. “ _The silence will drive them all mad_.”

Now Andy laughs, a heavy weight off her chest. “I love you.”

“ _And I you_ ,” Miranda says curtly. “ _I’m off. Call me with a_ real _problem next time, Andrea_.”

Andy is still laughing as she hangs up.


End file.
